The Return of the Dragons
by silver-garcia
Summary: Neville is more than he appears
1. The Death of a Wizard

It was 4:30 he was going to be late if he didn't leave now. Neville hurried down the staircase from the boy's dorm into the Gryffindor common room. "I can't believe it. I just can't believe it, a girl, an honest to goodness girl, asked me Neville Longbottom, clumsy overweight Neville Longbottom to come and take a walk with her around the lake." He thought excitedly to himself. For five years, his entire time at Hogwarts no girl had ever noticed him, let alone asked him any were. Sure this girl was a Slytherin, but still a girl asked him to spend some time with her. And not just any girl, but one of the prettiest girls in the castle Lysandra Drannor. In his hurry to get to were he needed to be he missed the final two steps on the stair case and fell right into Parvati as she and Lavender were beginning there ascension of the stairs. "Bloody hell, I'm sorry Parvati." Parvati had become a good friend to Neville this year do pretty much to the fact that when it came to herbology Parvati didn't know mandrake from gillyweed. "What's the big hurry Neville?" she asked as he helped her to her feet. "Nothing, just in a hurry that's all." "Were to" she inquired. I guess I could tell her she is my friend and all he thought to himself. He leaned in, and unnoticed by him she held her breath. "Girl asked me to meet her by the lake to take a walk." he whispered. "Oh" she replied he noticed a strange look pass through her eyes. "Oh, well just be careful getting there I still need you to help me with that herbology assignment that's due next week." "I totally forgot about that" he told her. "Tell you what meet me tomorrow by the forest and we can gather what you need for the assignment." "Thanks Neville." She said as she touched his arm. "My pleasure" he then turned and headed toward the lake. The rest of the castle seemed to be nothing but a blur except for those few instances were he almost fell down again. Finally making it to the lake he saw who he was looking for Lysandra Drannor, Every teenaged male's fantasy girl 5"9 blonde hair, ice blue eyes, legs so long it should be illegal. Huffing and puffing he almost ran her over. "S-s-sorry I'm late" he managed to say before bending over and trying to regain his breath. "Great I thought you'd never show up." still trying to regain his composure Neville missed this sarcastic comment. When he was finally able to look at her she was smiling at him "I'm just so happy you're hear" she said as she took his hand. "Well its good to be here" replied a blushing Neville. She then began to lead him around the lake towards the dark forest well he tried to make conversation. "And.and.and he said that's not a mandrake that's my wife! HAHAHAHA!" Neville laughed at his own joke. "That's hilarious" Lysandra remarked under her breath as they reached the edge of the dark forest. "Wait we can't go in there" Neville informed Lysandra. "Why not." she pouted, "I know a place were we could be alone and ..." she proceeded to whisper suggestions that would have made a sailor plush beat red into his ear. "O-o-okay" he stammered trying to control his breathing so he wouldn't pass out. A few hours later they walked into a clearing "Well we are finally here!" she said a little loudly noted Neville. Just then five figures apperated into the clearing surrounding Neville and Lysandra. Two had chains; two others had American baseball bats. The four with weapons had masks on while the fifth Neville recognized. "What are you doing here Malfoy." He stated as he stepped in front of Lysandra to protect her if need be. "My he is as stupid as he is fat isn't he" Lysandra stated flatly as she stepped around Neville and into the open arms of the blonde Slytherin. "That he is pet" Draco said flippantly before placing a small kiss on the girl's forehead. "Ly-Ly- Lysandra what are you doing" Neville stuttered beginning to finally understand what the four masked men were there for. At his question Draco looked at Neville with a cold glint in his eye. "He still doesn't get it Lysandra please illuminate this poor Gryffindor." She smirked at Draco then looked distainly at Neville "I brought you out here so the boys here could deal with you and do the rest of Hogwarts a favor and make sure you never show your fat, ugly, clumsy self there ever again." She remarked coldly. "And you, you stupid git actually fell for or little scheme to get you out here." She laughed at him then, for the rest of his life he would remember that laugh, because right then one of the men with the baseball bat connected with Neville's chest. Pain such that he had never felt before scythed through his body. He fell to his knees one hand clutching his ribs while the other he used to balance himself to keep upright. He looked up pleadingly into Draco's cold eyes and said one word "Why?" Draco cocked an eyebrow and answered him "Well a) because I needed to prove to my father and my Lord that I could be a valuable asset to them and b) I really just don't like you." With that Draco put his arm around Lysandra and began to walk back to the castle. At the same instance on of the chains hit Neville in the arm and shattered the bone. The scream that was torn from Neville's lips scattered birds for miles. Draco half turned and said "Almost forgot.. SILENCIAS." The spell cast no more sounds escaped Neville. The beating continued Neville could feel bones breaking all over his body he could also feel those broken bones jabbing and tearing into the muscles and organs that they usually worked and surrounded. He was finding hard to breath and could taste blood every time he coughed. On of the men with a bat decided it was time to finish the job they had come to do he began to beat Neville about the head. The last thing Neville heard before he passed out, other than the sound of his skull being cracked, was a soothing voice say "Don't worry little brother your safe now" then Neville slipped completely into the darkness. 


	2. Birth of a Dragon

In the forest the wizard shall die. And in his place the Dragon shall rise.  
  
It was the dream again, the same one he had been having since he was a child. In fact part of him knew that it was his first dream. The first time he had it he could barely remember that his father had come into his room to soothe him. The thing was even though he was sweating, he was never afraid. On the contrary the dreams always left him sweating from the sweet exhilaration of it all.  
  
It always started the same. He was in a cave, a deep one near the very heart of the mountain. How he knew this he couldn't fathom he just new it something told him it was so. It wasn't cold and damp in this cave like one would think. No it was warm, very warm. All around him he could see figures, hundreds maybe thousands, all clothed in black wearing strange looking garments. Neither the usual wizard robe nor the garb of muggles. And even though there was no light in the cave no torches or candles, yet he could see as if the place was bathed in the light of the noon day sun.  
  
Suddenly, in his hands he is holding a blade. This is no ornate blade or the blade of a gentleman. This blade had a single edge was a good four and a half feet long, and about four inches wide. Along the width of the blade were inscribed many runes and symbols, from these he could feel power flowing through them into himself. This was a blade meant to do one thing and one thing only. Slay his enemies.  
  
The sound of bells resounds through the cave. He raises his blade toward the large exit of the cave. As one the figures in black snap to attention and turn to begin filling out of the cave. He turns to his left and nods at two figures standing there at his side. They bring a fist to there chest before they leave to follow the others out.  
  
Neville's dream self then turns to another exit next to the raised portion of the cave he is standing on. This leads to a tunnel whose floor, ceiling and walls are as smooth as glass. At the end of the tunnel he sees day light. When he reaches the other side he finds a sheer drop off of about 700 feet. Stripping from the waste and attaching the sword to his belt, he jumps into the nothing ness of the air. This was were Neville's heart would begin to pound. Down he would plunge a hundred feet, two hundred, three hundred strait down the side of this smooth cliff. He feels his body begin to change his arms and legs getting longer his torso becoming bulkier. Muscles growing and shrinking, his finger and toe nails lengthening into claws. Unbelievable pain in his shoulder blades. About a hundred feet from the ground, Neville feels himself begin to glide then move away from the mountain horizontally.  
  
Every thing was going as it always had until the voices began intruding. "We need to tell him before we do it." One of the voices said. Another snapped back "We may not have a choice if he doesn't wake up soon."  
  
"What do you need to tell me" Neville whispers.  
  
The voices stop there arguing and as Neville's vision becomes clearer he sees two figures above him. "Ah, little brother it is good to see you are awake at last." One of the ones above him says. From some where outside his vision a voice that sounds like gravel in his ears says. "Try not to move too much you've suffered massive internal injuries to your head and torso."  
  
"Where am I?" Neville asks the figures he can see, becoming a little frightened as the shock began wearing off and the pain began to set in. It felt as if he had been run over by a herd of centaur. "You're safe, at least for now little brother. But now that you are awake we need to discuss what we are going to do with you." 


End file.
